Year One
by antlan87
Summary: Random little ficlets about various events that happen to Lillet inspired by prompts from the Royal House of Magic, Year One thread on the Animesuki community group Exiled to the Couch. Will contain Lillet/Amoretta.
1. Slime

**AN**: _This short little fic was made for the Royal House of Magic, Year One challenge Thread in the Animesuki Community Group: Exiled to the Couch. The pPrompt I got was Slime, which was supplied by deathcurse, the creator of the thread._

Gaff looked at his mistress, then at the recently cleaned room whose doorway he was standing in, then back to his mistress. "I am sorry Lillet, but I cannot allow you to enter your room until you clean off that... vile gunk that you are covered in."

"That is what I am trying to do Gaff! I need to get my vial of Grundell powder so I can clean all this slime off!" Lillet said, a bit indignantly. After all, it was rather embarrassing to have the elf barring her from her own room, even if she was dripping goop all over the place.

"Then allow me to get it for you. But first, how did wind up in such a state? Usually you are pretty good at avoiding huge messes during experiments." Gaff asks, curiosity and dread at the answer vying for how he felt about asking.

"There was this slightly older magician who was constantly hitting on Amoretta, who despite being turned down repeatedly and being informed she already had someone she loved, wouldn't leave her alone." Lillet began to explain.

"At the time, both me and Wiser, the magician in question, who sadly doesn't live up to his name, were experimenting with blobs. Amoretta came by to deliver the lunch you guys made for me, when Wiser began hitting on her again. When she pointed out he knew she had someone, he said 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him', like that made it alright."

"That would have probably been where it would have ended, with another rejection, except this time I was in the room, so Amoretta told him 'Seeing as _she_ has heard this entire conversation, I doubt that.' I expected an apology from Wiser, as while a whimsical flirt, he's otherwise a good guy." Lillet says, before continuing with growing embarrassment. "He replied with,'In that case, she can join us' and I sort of lost my temper and unconsciously ordered one of my blobs to slime him."

"After we had finished covering most of the lab and each other in slime, he agreed to stop hitting on Amoretta, and I came here to get that vial so we can remove the slime from our clothes while he and Amoretta got to work cleaning the lab."

Feeling a headache coming on, Gaff asks, "Couldn't you just say no like a normal person, or at least chose a less messy, relatively non-violent response other then a slime war?"


	2. Candles

Amoretta placed the last of the extra long candles she had gotten for Lillet in the drawer of Lillet's work desk, having given the rest to Gaff to store safely, as the Elf seemed to be the only one other than Lillet to know how the young magician had arranged her private supplies. As much as she loved the young woman, Amoretta still found some aspects of Lillet to be odd, yet charming at the same time.

The opening of the door without anyone knocking alerted Amoretta that Lillet had returned, Gaff having long since learned to knock before entering the room in case one or both of the young women who occupied were 'indecent' as the ladies would say. Recovering from her daydreaming, Amoretta greeted Lillet, "Welcome back my love. I got the candles you wanted."

"Thanks Amoretta. I swear, the longer I am here, the less time for myself I seem to have." An exhausted Lillet replies, falling onto the bed and lazily trying to kick off her boots. Eventually she succeeds, and as she sits up on the bed, she asks "Anything interesting happen when you out in town?"

"Not much, though the butcher and baker shops by East Alley still haven't decided on who's catering the wedding between the Butchers daughter and the bakers son. Apparently, it hasn't occurred to them that they could both supply food for it, though the bride and groom to be have, as they have been making preparations of their own while their parents bicker." Amoretta tells Lillet, filling her in on the gossip in the Merchants Quarter.

"There was one other thing though." Amoretta begins, "I had to ask if they had any longer candles then the ones on display, and the girl working at the candle maker's who I asked had an unusual smile on her face as she went to the back and got them. You know, the one people sometimes get when they see us together, only not so predatory."

Realization dawned on Lillet after a moments confusion, "Amoretta, were you wearing your clothes from the Silver Star Tower when you went out?"

"Yes, I was. Why?" Answers Amoretta, confused.

"I think I know why then..." Lillet says with a sigh, as she gathered the nerve to explain the concept of bondage sex and S&M to her lover...

**Author's excuse**: I completely blame the prompt Fuyu no Sora gave in the Royal House of Magic, Year One challenge thread of the community group Exiled to the Couch on Animesuki. The promt was _candles_. How could I not take it this direction!


End file.
